Hunger
by Vicious-Loner
Summary: Since becoming an Arrancar Grimmjow have started to hunger for different things. One particular kind of hunger is nagging him but he doesn't know how to satiate it. Too bad the only one around to ask is D-Roy... shonen-ai, lime-ish


Greetings, this is my first Bleach fanfic and I seriously hope I didn't screw over the characterization too badly. The idea of putting Grimmjow and D-Roy together came to me as I brushed my teeth and got ready for the night, and I blame the non-existant late hour since I had school the next day. That aside, I'm happy I managed to write this and polish it in a matter of days considering the massive writer's block I've had previously.

I figured I could use this idea to explore the differences between regular Hollows and Arrancars and since the latter are "Shinigamized", gaining properties similar to a real Shinigami, they should also start to hunger for different things. Or so does my logic dictate at any rate. Sometimes I wonder where the hell I get all those weird ideas from...

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai Grimmjow/D-Roy, lime-ish, semi-non-con(?), light swearing

**Disclaimer:** I think it's a good thing I don't own Bleach since I suck at creating long storylines and sticking to them. I'd just ruin its greatness.

* * *

**Hunger**

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was restlessly wandering the halls of Las Noches, pondering feelings and cravings he had vague shadows of memories of since he was a living human. Foods and drinks was oddly new on his tongue as his body and soul suddenly wanted complements to his ordinary diet of other Hollows and the occasional human soul. Being transformed into an Arrancar he'd been relieved of his subconscious fear of regression to a lesser Hollow and could thusly enjoy his existence fully, and enjoy fighting on a totally different level.

Hollows are the embodiment of hunger and with a hunger for cooked foods and a renewed hunger for battle came also a completely different hunger that left the Sexta Espada restlessly prowling the halls in a futile attempt at figuring out how to satiate this odd, nagging craving for _something_. What exactly was it that he wanted? It wasn't food or drinks, or even battle... and he was starting to get frustrated at the lack of other beings in the halls. Grimmjow thought about it. Whatever it was that he hungered for it couldn't be satiated alone. With that thought in mind he directed his steps towards where his group of Fraccion lived, they'd been Arrancars for about as long as he had so maybe they knew what this odd hunger was all about and how to satiate it. Arriving at his Fraccion quarters and looking around he was disappointed to see no one but the pathetic failure of an Arrancar by the name of D-Roy.

"Yo Grimmjow, what'cha doin' here?" the punk asked.

"Just lookin' for some entertainment" he responded boredly, eyeing the other to see if he could provide the answers Grimmjow was looking for.

"You're shit outta luck then, the others went off somewhere while I was napping and I dunno where" D-Roy drawled and sat up from his sprawled position on a couch, scratching the light turquoise bandages on his head. Grimmjow growled and cursed. If he wanted an answer on his questions sometime today he'd have to ask the most pathetic Arrancar he knew of since the others were untraceable at the moment.

"Tch. Fine" he muttered and stalked over to slouch down beside D-Roy on the couch. He doubted the feisty failure could be of much help, but it was better than nothing he supposed.

"You're hella bored, aren't'cha" grinned a wide row of evenly parted teeth like a zipper, a grey eye twinkling mischievously at him.

"More like hungry actually" Grimmjow muttered absently, studying the ceiling.

"Eeh, what's that? Ya didn't come here to eat me, right?" D-Roy actually looked a tad worried. Grimmjow found the reaction highly amusing, did the punk really think he'd eat him _now_ after all this time?

"Nah, you don't taste all that great" he grinned wickedly, leaning in closer and looming over the smaller Arrancar who shrank back with a frozen grin. "I'm hungry for something else."

"F-for what?" D-Roy almost vanished into the cushions in his attempts to distance himself from a madly grinning Grimmjow looming over him like he was going to swallow him whole.

"Beats me." Grimmjow withdrew and sat back comfortably, satisfied with D-Roy's reaction though the close proximity had stirred something within that odd hunger he felt. He looked as D-Roy crawled back up into a sitting position, still grinning widely. He silently wondered if this hunger had anything to do with social or physical contact outside of battle.

"Fuckin' jerk..." D-Roy muttered to himself.

"Hey, D-Roy." Grimmjow figured it was worth a shot.

"What?" the punk looked at him warily.

"Have ya ever been hungry for something that's not food?" he asked curiously.

"Eh?" the smaller Arrancar blinked. "Not food?"

"Yeah" he confirmed. "And not power either" he added as an afterthought. D-Roy closed his wide mouth and really thought about it, sensing that his superior wanted a serious answer.

"Maybe... Ilforte did something once..." came the hesitant answer.

"What did he do?"

"He, uh... cornered me 'n stuff..." he trailed off, obviously uncomfortable at the memory. Grimmjow leaned in close again and D-Roy shrunk back.

"Tell me" Grimmjow grinned, curious. "It can't be anything too bad since you're still in one piece."

"Well... uh..." D-Roy was yet again almost vanishing into the cushions and Grimmjow decidedly liked the flushed and uncomfortable expression the feisty little Arrancar wore. He leaned in closer and arched an eyebrow. D-Roy swallowed and realized he shouldn't try the Sexta Espada's rather short patience.

"He sorta felt me up" he blurted out and looked to the side.

"Huh? Felt ya up?" It did sound like something the effeminate and demeaning blond Arrancar would do. "Like this ya mean?" the large Arrancar grinned maniacally and slid a large hand up the slim chest, loving how the pathetic weakling couldn't do a thing to stop him. D-Roy made a strangled sound and squirmed even further into the cushions, an action that only spurred his superior on. The odd hunger that had been nagging Grimmjow grew into something tangible and he knew he hungered for physical contact that wasn't all pain and bruises, blood and adrenaline, power and creaking bones.

"Y'know... I'm starting to figure out what exactly it is I'm hungering for" he murmured huskily, face inches from D-Roy's who was quivering in fear partially at the implications and partially at Grimmjow's mad expression, but mostly from the sheer difference in reiatsu displayed.

"No... I dun' wanna..." D-Roy made a bunch of pitiful sounds.

"Shut up or I'll use Caja Negación on ya" Grimmjow snarled and D-Roy dutifully clamped his mouth shut, figuring that getting manhandled and used was better than spending an eternity in a pocket dimension.

"That's better" the Espada smirked and continued to run his hand over the slim chest, exploring the crevices, rubbing the nipples and teasing the hole resting just beneath the collar bones. He leaned in even closer, slipped two fingers into the hole and whispered;

"Now... wouldn't it be better if ya tried to co-operate a bit?"

"... I guess..." and the oppressive reiatsu lessened, allowing the smaller Arrancar some room to breathe and act, and D-Roy reluctantly raised his hands and pressed them against Grimmjow's broad, muscular chest, trying to swallow his fear and enjoy the treatment.

"Ya know what I want, right?" D-Roy nodded slowly. "Give it to me, and give it good" Grimmjow breathed huskily, hunger morphing into desire and need, blooming downwards and pooling in his groin. D-Roy hesitated before he slowly leaned up and pressed his zipper-teeth against surprisingly soft yet unbreakable skin and taut muscles, tongue hesitantly probing about. Grimmjow snaked a hand around to fist grey hair and press the smaller Arrancar's head harder against his chest, almost breaking teeth against his hierro, loving the slight struggling and the fact that D-Roy couldn't harm him no matter what he tried.

The teeth and tongue ventured to the left, encasing the nipple they found, biting, and Grimmjow sagged down groaning in pleasure, burying his face in the cushions, his unoccupied hand grabbing a slim side and he ground his hips down hard. D-Roy squawked in protest at the sudden weight and physical pressure but quieted when he felt the Espada's growing hard-on press harshly against his hips and he quickly resumed his ministrations best he could considering his squashed position.

The scraping zipper-teeth and the probing tongue somehow managed to wriggle their way to the other nipple and then further downwards until they clamped firmly around the edge of Grimmjow's Hollow hole, and D-Roy snickered as the larger Arrancar's prominent erection was impatiently ground into his chest.

"Havin' fun... aren't'cha... ya little punk" Grimmjow panted hoarsely and lifted himself up on his elbows to look down on the other. "Am I really that amusing to service?" he asked bemusedly.

"A lot more amusing than Ilforte at least" D-Roy grinned around his mouthful of flesh and roughly grabbed Grimmjow's throbbing cock through his hakama, making him crash down again with a strangled groan and buck his hips violently, clutching the cushions and cursing at how hellishly good it felt with teeth and tongue and hands roughly grazing his most sensitive spots.

He would never have guessed that this was what he had hungered for all this time, but it didn't matter now. If only D-Roy would move that wide, feisty mouth of his a bit further downwards...

* * *

Oh, the horrors of being a crap lotta weaker than the rest in a dog eat dog world like Hueco Mundo. I almost feel sorry for D-Roy. Almost. But he did enjoy it in the end, so it's all fine.

I cut the end where I did because I didn't want to add to the mound of smutty-smut-for-the-sake-of-smut fics I've been finding here in the Bleach section, and because I personally find the hot, or sensual, foreplays, or make-out sessions, far more interesting than the actual sex itself.

Please leave a review before you scamper off somewhere else, or maybe a light challenge if you feel like it.

Vicious


End file.
